


Waiting

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [6]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He let out a soft sigh as Richie’s arms wrapped around him and he felt himself thinking how content he would be to stand like this with Richie forever.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: sweet.

“My God, it is fucking cold out here,” Eddie said as he shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned back against Richie. They had been waiting in line for nearly twenty minutes for the haunted house and the wind was starting to pick up and making him start to shiver. 

“Want me to go get some hot chocolate?”

Eddie shook his head and turned around. “No. I want you to stay right here. You’re warm.”

Richie chuckled as he looked at Eddie and gave him a smile before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Eddie smiled up at him, vaguely aware of the photos being taken of them, but choosing to ignore it in favor of shoving his hands into Richie’s coat and wrapping his arms around him as he rested his forehead on the man’s chest. He let out a soft sigh as Richie’s arms wrapped around him and he felt himself thinking how content he would be to stand like this with Richie forever.

They stood like that until the line began to move again, making them amongst the next group to enter the haunted house. Once they stopped, Richie’s arms snaked around him again, pulling his back flush against Richie's chest. “The wind keeps up, we might be saving the hayride for another night,” Richie said, holding Eddie closer and leaned down so he could speak in his ear. “Plus I can think of quite a few ways to warm up once we get home.”

“Does one of those ways include a hot shower?”

“If you want it to,” Richie mumbled, pressing a kiss just under Eddie’s ear. “Now are you ready to get your pants scared off?”

“The only person who gets to see me without my pants on is you, Rich.”

“And Stan, and Bev, and Mike and-”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Okay, you and the rest of the Losers, but that doesn’t count.”

Richie was whispering in his ear then, “Then I can’t wait until we get home so I can see you without them.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror? How could I not be?”

Eddie smiled, taking one of Richie’s hands and threading their fingers together, looking down at the silver band on Richie’s middle finger. He had gotten it for him just before he left on his last comedy tour. In what was supposed to be a sweet moment had dissolved into laughter as they found the only finger it would fit on was his middle one, which Richie was delighted to show off, flipping everyone off as he showed them the ring Eddie had bought him. 

“We should get your fingers measured.” 

“Why?”

“So I can get you a ring for each finger, dumbass,” Eddie said, trying not to think about the rings he had been looking at when he went with Beverly to help her find an engagement ring for Ben. 

“You should get me one for my other hand and then I can give people both fingers when I show them off.”

“Fine, but we should get measurements for all of them anyway.”

“If that’s what you want,” Richie said as the door to the haunted house opened and they were ushered inside. “Ready babe?”

“I mean I’m going to be carrying you out by the time this is done, so the question is are you ready?”

“I’m not going to get that scared.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” Eddie said, giving Richie's shoulder a pat as they walked inside and the door was closed behind them.


End file.
